Human Race
Human Race (人族) Within the 33 Layered Heavens, the three races with the most individuals are – the human race, saint race, and soul race. Among them, humanity primarily cultivates the essence gathering system, the saints primarily cultivate the body transformation system, and the spiritas primarily cultivate the soul forging system. These three races have existed for a long time. In the endless years of the past, each race has had their own golden era where they shined the brightest. The human race also prospered once, flourishing in brilliant splendor and even occupying half the territories within the 33 Layered Heavens. Humanity had truly been one of the three peak races of the 33 Heavens, unlike now when they were one of the three great races in name only and had long since been in decline. For the last 10 billion years, humanity has been growing increasingly weak and their domains have been constantly encroached upon by the other two races. When humanity was at their peak, they had occupied several of the 33 Heavens; it had been more than the Divine Realm. But afterwards, as the God Lamenting Wall vanished again and again, and great wars with the saints and spiritas broke out repeatedly, the human universes were slowly eaten away. Now, several heaven domains that belonged to humanity have been occupied. Humans that live there have been slaughtered or turned into slaves. Finally, all that was left to the humans was a single Divine Realm. The other universes were all conquered by the spiritas and saints. Thus, the great war of 3.6 billion years ago concerned the survival of humanity itself. Even though there are differences between the various Empyreans, they are all able to lay down their prejudices and conflicts at the critical moment when their race is in danger and unite together against an external threat. History In this universe, the human bloodline wasn’t much at all. Humans were small and weak animals. They were slow, their physical strength was lacking, and their bodies were frail. Although they were more formidable than ants, cats, dogs, and other such ordinary animals, they fell far short of being able to compare with fierce beasts like lions and tigers. Compared to vicious beasts and saint beasts, they couldn’t even hold a candle to them. As for a God Beast, there was even less to speak of. A God Beast did not even need to train. As long as they grew up, they would have the strength of a peak World King powerhouse. As for a human, they would die in several dozen years if they didn’t cultivate. But after so many billions of years, humanity had actually taken rule over the entire Divine Realm. Besides humans’ terrifying ability to multiply, the main reason they had been able to do this was based on their perception, creativity, and ability to learn! Mankind had created a brilliant and magnificent martial arts civilization. There was no other race in this cosmos that was more suited to cultivating martial arts than humans. A weak little baby that cried just after being born, could 100,000 years later destroy a star with their own hands. This weak baby could become an Empyrean with the ability to create their own miracle. This could be said to be an unbelievable miracle! Body Transformation In legends hearsay, in the past, body transformation was popular and well practiced throughout the realm, and the essence gathering system only emerged afterward. But the essence gathering system actually slowly replaced the body transformation system. It was said that the rules that governed the world changed. This concerned the war 3.6 Billion years ago, when Famine had sealed the destiny connecting humanity to the Nine Stars Art! In the current Divine Realm there are very few geniuses that dual cultivate body and energy, even if they are peak talents of a Great Holy Land. While the geniuses that dual cultivate body and energy have a great superiority to martial artists that only follow a single cultivation system, they will have to pay a corresponding amount of energy and time. If your studies are too varied and mixed, it will be difficult to achieve a profound understanding in any of them! Moreover, body transformation’s Nine Stars of the Dao Palace are legendary in their difficulty of breaking into! If a human martial artist cultivate just the essence gathering system, then one can still become a Holy Lord, World King, or even an Empyrean. The potential of the essence gathering system is already more than enough for a martial artist to dig out. If one can fully explore that potential, then it is possible to become an Empyrean. The Divine Realm was truly broad and boundless, with countless geniuses everywhere. However, martial artists that dual cultivated body and energy only accounted for a miniscule amount. As for those that were able to step into the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace, those individuals had all but vanished! In the next 6000 years, a peerless character would soon break the laws of heaven and return the destiny of the Nine Stars back to humanity! Wild Universe Unlike over 6000 years ago, humanity was no longer completely helpless to resist. After such a long time, a True Divinity powerhouse had been borne unto the human race once more. And humanity also had the Asura Decree that was able to pierce through the God Lamenting Wall. Using this Asura Decree, it would be possible to engage the saints in a prolonged war. It was much easier for humanity to pierce through the God Lamenting Wall than it was for the saints to break open a path. All that was required was for several peak Empyreans to use up a little bit of their blood essence. As for the saints, they had to take the convoluted route of using Famine to open up a path through the God Lamenting Wall. This period of time was more than enough for humanity to calmly evacuate. Humanity could even send out pioneers to enter a new universe and establish a foothold. Then, they could use massive spirit ships to carry away everything and complete a total transfer to another world. However… This method of dragging out time could not be used infinitely. This was because out of the 33 Heavens, only 17 were wild universe. Moreover, not all of these 17 wild universes were suitable for living in. Some of these wild universes possessed endless black holes and space-time storms, and even Great World Kings would perish upon entering. It was impossible for these universes to serve as humanity’s escape route. After deducting the uninhabitable universe, that meant that there were likely only seven or eight universes that humanity could escape to. Moreover, these seven or eight universes might not all be linked together. If humanity retreated again and again, they would soon find themselves backed into a universe that they could no longer escape from. At that time, humanity would have to engage the saints in a frontal war! And the result of that battle wouldn’t be a toss-up at all. Humanity… would lose! But even if they lost, humanity would go down in a brilliant and savage war. Lin Ming didn’t believe that humanity would just sit around and wait for death in these nearly 7000 years. He knew that they must have cultivated some forces capable of resisting the saints. Otherwise, Empyrean Divine Dream would have become the leader of humanity in vain. In that last battle, humanity would show the saints the true depths of their background and the strength of their final determination! Lin Ming believed that Empyrean Divine Dream wouldn’t disappoint him. As for the role he himself would play, it would be that of an ally hidden in the shadows. Otherwise, Lin Ming knew that no matter how quickly his strength grew, it would still be impossible for him to defeat the entirety of the saints by himself. He needed the strength of humanity to coordinate with him. Trivia * Humans weren’t born with arrogance and a natural air of superiority. Rather, it developed as they grew up.Chapter 1045 – Together * In the legends, there were said to be evil beings that could assume the forms of humans. This dark creature could fly at will, and kill at will; they were a terrifying existence!Chapter 171 – Killing the Double Devils * Although humans had many vital points, the number of lethal points that would result in instant death was one; that was the brain. If the brain was destroyed, then one would instantly die. As for the other vital points, death would take a while. For instance, if the heart was destroyed, then a person could still live for about ten seconds.Chapter 172 – Na Yi’s Hatred * A human was never an independent existence. They needed human society, and also to be recognized by others. Lin Ming couldn’t allow himself to become independent, desolately climbing towards the peak of martial arts all by himself. To withstand an immortal life of loneliness. That was an unimaginably despairing fate.Chapter 1859 – Sheng Mei’s Sigh References Category:Race Category:33 Heavens Category:Divine Realm Category:Races of the 33 Heavens